The Hallow Legacy
by ForeverTooned
Summary: And then the scarecrow burst into flames, bellowing, "For three hundred years my curse shall remain. Until one born on All-Hallows- Eve comes once again. All of your wrongs must be righted by the childs 21st year. If you fail, we shall return and claim everything you all hold dear."
1. Prologue

Halloween is just around the corner, and I'm in a festive mood. I do not own Nightmare Before Christmas and all rights are reserved for their true owners. Any changes I've made so far are for my story.

" _A long time ago.. Longer now then it seems_

 _In a place that, perhaps, you've seen in your dreams._

 _For the story you are about to be told_

 _Took place in the Holiday Worlds of old._

 _Now you've probably wondered where Holidays come from._

 _If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun!_

 _For the Holidays are the results of much fuss_

 _And hard work for the worlds that create them for us._

 _Well, you see now, quite simply that's all that they do_

 _Making one unique Holiday especially for you._

 _But then, one day, during the Halloween season_

 _An event took place that defied all reason._

 _An event, that to this very day, still resounds_

 _When a mortal found themselves in Halloween Town…_


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**I do not own Nightmare Before Christmas. All rights belong to its owners.**

Chapter 1: Nightmares

All around me, there was fire. Stone buildings? A field? A village! All of it was burning before my eyes. But, why is it all sideways? Why is it fading in and out? Oh… I'm on the ground… It's strange, but, my body feels heavy. My limbs feel cold and stiff, but my chest feels warm and wet. If I could just move my arm… GAH! THE PAIN! It feels like someone hammered nails into me! I can't get up. What's this on my hand…BLOOD! I'm bleeding! What's going on?! What happened to me?!

'Rustle', what was that. UGH, it hurts just to move my head. Huh? What's this, a shadow? C'mon Rose, fight through the pain. Damn it… my vision is getting blurry again. Wh-what is that? A scarecrow… Why is it wearing those strange clothes, and why does it have a jack-o-lantern for a head? Wait, why is it moving? The jack-o-lanterns face, it's moving. It looks scared, concerned… almost worried. What? It's picking me up—AGH! It hurts!

Huh? There's something else here. What?! A vampire!? And a were-wolf, too!? What's going on? Wait, why are they looking at me like that? They look just as concerned the scarecrow. Huh? They're talking. I can't make out what they're saying. 'Rustle', footsteps? Wait, who are those people? 'Grrrr', huh? Why is the scarecrow growling? His face, oh-man, he looks mad! He's shouting something to them, but I can't make out what he was saying. Guh, damn it, my vision is going. I think I'm… I'm going to…

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP…

The blaring of my alarm clock jarred me awake. Ugh, I hate that clock. But hey, it's doing its job. The time 8:45 am shines on the digital clock. I need to get up or I'll be late.

"Hey Rose," a feminine voice yells, "You up yet?"

"Yeah, Clair, I'm up," I yell grumpily, "I'll be down in a sec."

Getting out of bed, I head for the bathroom and take a shower. The hot water helps wake me up and my stiff muscles start to loosen up. My skin still feels numb from sleep, but after a few minutes it starts to feel normal. Once I'm done, I dry off and head downstairs. My roommate, Clair, is at the table in a blue tank top and fluffy blue and white polka-dot pj bottoms. A heaping plate of steaming chocolate chip pancakes was in the center of the table, and the smell was amazing.

"Hello 'Morning Glory'," she says in her high-pitched voice, "I made ya some pancakes. You want something else?"

"I was going to make some eggs, I need some protein this morning," I say gruffly to my Latino, orange-haired roommate, "And don't call me 'Morning Glory'. My name is Rose and you know it."

"Girl, you know I'm just joking," Clair says as she put another bite of pancake in her mouth, "But seriously, you're a little more cranky than usual this morning."

"Sorry Clair," I say as I prepare my eggs-over-easy, "It's just… I'm really backed up at the shop, and I'm getting more orders each day⸻."

"You had that nightmare about the scarecrow again didn't you," she said flatly.

"Y-Yeah," I stuttered as I put my eggs on a plate.

"Look Rose, that's seven nights straight you've had that nightmare," Clair says before she takes a swig of orange juice, "I'm telling you it can't just be a coincidence."

"Maybe, maybe not," I say as I pour myself a glass of milk, "But right now, I have to focus on getting all that work done at the shop."

"Oh yeah, your 'big event' is coming up, right," Clair grins at me, "Think your family will invite me?"

"Well, I don't see why not," I reply as I start eating, "You were born on Día De Los Muertos, not to mention you're my best friend. So, I think we'll make an exception."

"Sweet," Clair exclaims, "Now that that's settled, lets finish eating. We both got a long day ahead of us."

"You mean you have to finish eating," I said as I got up and put my dishes in the sink, "Me, I need to finish getting ready."

As I walk up the stairs, a sudden thought pops into my head. It was so sudden and obvious that I wind up slapping my palm against my forehead. Of course, how could I forget. I finished it yesterday. I turn around to face Clair again.

"Clair, I just remembered," I say to her as she finishes her pancakes, "I just finished your costume. You wanna come over and check it out?"

"Uh, let me think about this," Clair says as she taps her chin, "Hell yes! I'll be over at lunch."

"OK," I say as I run upstairs, "See you then."

* * *

 **Fourth Wall...**

See that girl? … Which one? … That one right there! … Ooohh, that's right. You can't see into my world. Sorry… Well since you can't see her, I'll describe her. Let's see… She has peachy/tan skin and is about 5 and a half feet tall. She's got short, brown, wavy hair and orange eyes. Yes, I said orange. She's slender, but still has some meat on her bones. … What is she wearing? Hey, watch it pal. That's me you're asking about. Ok, I see you're getting confused so how about I start from the beginning? Ok then, let's get started…

First off, my name is Rosalind Graves. But most people just call me, Rose. Sorry for jumping in like this, but I wanted to clear a few things up before my story really got going. Yes, you heard me, my story. W-W-wait a minute, hold on! Look, I can't give you all the details at once or it wouldn't be much of a story now would it? OK, now that that's settled, shall I continue?

So, for the last few nights I've been having the same nightmare over and over again. In it, I'm watching an old-timey village burn to the ground while I lay close to death. In, what seem like my final moments, a scarecrow appears out of nowhere and picks me up. Then, a vampire and were-wolf appear at its side. They all start talking but, because I'm in such pain, I can't make sense of what their saying. Then, all these villagers show up, and for some reason that makes the scarecrow angry. The next thing I know, I black out only to wake up from the blaring siren that is my alarm clock. It's one thing to have a nightmare. But to have the same one night after night for almost a week?! I'm starting to think that Clair might be onto something. Oh Clair? The girl I was talking to before was Clair Santos. She has been my best friend since the sandbox and has always had my back… How does she look? Well, for starters, she's taller and much tanner than me. She has vivid emerald green eyes, and also this quirky habit of dying her curly black hair with whatever color is in season. She's a real spitfire, but overall, she's a good person and I trust her with my life…

BBBBBRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!

Gah, look at the time! Sorry guys but I'm running late for work! But before I go, I got one more thing to say. As the story goes on, I'll be popping in every so often to either explain what's going on, or recap on what's happened. It's something called "breaking the fourth wall". But don't worry, these parts will be marked Fourth Wall to avoid any confusion. Again, sorry to rush off like this, but we'll meet again. Bye!


End file.
